


Camping Revisited

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camping has its uses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Holiday.
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for their assistance! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Camping Revisited

~

Harry looked around. “This is the Forest of Dean! I’ve mentioned I hate camping, right?” 

“Indeed,” said Severus, extracting a shrunken tent from his pocket.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Then why are we here?”

After placing the tent on the ground, Severus approached him. “Because it’s summer and I want to be alone with you.” He drew Harry into his arms. “And because this was where I first saw you as a sexual being.” 

Harry blinked. “You...Oh! In the lake? The night you sent your Patronus, you mean?” 

“Indeed.” Severus kissed Harry’s scar. “I hadn’t seen you in a year, and there you were, all grown up. You couldn’t see me, of course, but when you stripped and dove into the water--” He hummed. “Well, suffice to say, my world underwent a fundamental shift.” 

“Like what happened when I saw your memories,” Harry whispered. He pressed closer. “But I still don’t know why you picked camping.” 

“Because it’s time we supplant old, painful memories with newer, pleasant ones.” Severus smiled. “Now, shall I set up the tent so that we can begin our camping adventure?” 

Harry sighed. “All right. And I suppose I can set up the wards.” He grinned. “Trust me, no one will find us when I’m done.” 

Severus was impressed with Harry’s shielding skills, and once they were done with the tent, which, according to Harry, was nicer than the one in which he’d spent his months on the run from Voldemort, they went for a swim the lake. 

“This is much better in the summer,” declared Harry as he floated, looking up at the sunlight coming through the trees. “The night I dove in, it was ridiculously cold.”

“I recall,” murmured Severus, floating beside him. He clasped Harry’s hand. “And this _is_ considerably better.” 

By the time they returned to the tent, wet and relaxed, they were both ravenous. Severus cooked, Harry ate every bite, and later, as they lay in bed, arms around each other, Harry sighed. “This isn’t bad.”

“Camping can be enjoyable, when done for leisure and not of necessity,” said Severus. He shifted, wincing a bit at his sore muscles.

“It’s not something I want to do often, though,” said Harry, caressing Severus’ back as if aware of his discomfort. 

Severus exhaled. Knowing Harry, he probably was.

Harry yawned. “After all, we can always ‘camp’ at home.”

Severus hummed, content. “Indeed.”

~


End file.
